herobrinesarmyfandomcom-20200214-history
Herobrine's Conversations
This is a collection of Herobrine's conversations with other members of the 0x10c community, primarily other commanders. Enjoy the deep character development, the hilarious humor, and the bitterest of quarrels, all within these excerpts. Keep feeding those trolls! AdminalGourdin AdmiralGourdin You bastard. Herobrine Hello. AdmiralGourdin M52?! Really? Herobrine Yes. AdmiralGourdin You AdmiralGourdin asdfasl;dfjaskldfkl;jas;dfkjasiodjfoiaseiopjriopawetoAdmiralGourdin a!!!!! AdmiralGourdin !!!!!!!! AdmiralGourdin asj AdmiralGourdin GAHHHH!!! AdmiralGourdin Darn it. Herobrine Is something bothering you? AdmiralGourdin Oh, no, not really. -_____- Herobrine Oh. You seemed upset. AdmiralGourdin Did I? I wonder why. Herobrine Does it have anything to do with the fact that M52 has been secretly working for me? AdmiralGourdin OF COURSE IT DOES YOU OEDIPAL SON of a DOG! Herobrine Oh. I suppose you don't appreciate it as much as I do. AdmiralGourdin NOT REALLY, no!! Herobrine Well, I'll extend an offer to you to join my Army. AdmiralGourdin No thank you, sir. You've taken my head of spies out from under me, I dislike corporations with a vengeance, and you - well, if there's a hell, I'll make you wish you went there. Herobrine I'm fairly certain not even you believe that's going to happen. AdmiralGourdin Well, yeah. Since players respawn, and you have no soul, the worst thing you could do is imprison people. And even then, they can log out. BUT STILL. Herobrine Yes? AdmiralGourdin NO. Herobrine No what? AdmiralGourdin NO to your Yes? Herobrine I was fishing for the continuation of your sentence starting with "BUT STILL". AdmiralGourdin And I was referencing the aforementioned worse-than-hell feeling you'll feel, even though I can only imprison your body. Herobrine What makes you so sure I'm corporeal? AdmiralGourdin It says so in the bible of Herobrine. Herobrine I'm not familiar with such a text. AdmiralGourdin Penned by downtrodden geeky Satanists, bound in the leather made from the skin of a toad's wart, bathed in a newborn baby's excretions, edited by Knopf, and thrown into a bottemless abyss where it was swallowed by a Kraken; it was then shat out somewhere in the proximity of George W. Bush's mansion. AdmiralGourdin Yes, it's that evil. Herobrine Never heard of it. AdmiralGourdin Really? It's a religion based around you and your arch-nemesis, the god Anubis. Herobrine Anubis is not my arch nemesis. Anubis is a kid who like roleplaying but has a hard time staying in character. AdmiralGourdin And you are? Herobrine I am Herobrine. AdmiralGourdin The glitch in the system? AdmiralGourdin I believe Notch removed you in Beta 1.6 Herobrine Here I am. AdmiralGourdin A reject. Notch's digital trash that accidently infected the forums and not the game. Herobrine So you say. AdmiralGourdin Indeed I do. Herobrine Okay. AdmiralGourdin Okay, then. AdmiralGourdin That's that. Herobrine What's what? AdmiralGourdin We've established our positions. AdmiralGourdin I hate you with a fiery burning passion, and you smirk quietly. Herobrine To be honest, I wasn't reading most of what you wrote. Herobrine Suffice it to say I will harvest your soul. AdmiralGourdin You dickbag. I put some effort into that. AdmiralGourdin And btw, my soul is not for harvesting. Herobrine So you say. AdmiralGourdin You can ask Satan! He was there! We were chilling out, doing more cocaine then Charlie Sheen, leaning against a grimy brick wall in the ghetto, when all of a sudden, these two douchey angels showed up. They mugged me, took my soul, and since then, Satan has refused to answer my phone calls. Herobrine It might be worthwhile for you to consider seeking professional help. AdmiralGourdin That's exactly what that two-headed douchebag says when he's doing Caesarian sections in my ear. Herobrine Oh. Herobrine You should heed his advice. AdmiralGourdin I don't know. It's kind of hard to make out over the screams of the women he operates on. I mean, he could be saying seek professional hookers. You just never know with Charlie. Herobrine It's up to you. AdmiralGourdin But is it really? Herobrine Yes. AdmiralGourdin What?! You mean that all this time, I could have been getting the help that I needed?! WITHOUT asking someone?!?! Herobrine Yes. AdmiralGourdin Well, I guess Bill was right after all... I wish he was still alive to hear that. Bill loved being right. I didn't like being corrected. Herobrine Okay. AdmiralGourdin Well, I guess your father has a right to be correct, sometimes. JRWR (Received chat request from JRWR) Herobrine Hello. JRWR I see that you harvest souls JRWR Do you have a permit for that? Herobrine No. JRWR Well, That is a issue. Do you know the fine for harvesting souls without a permit? Herobrine There is no fine. JRWR Since you are new around here. I'll let you off with a warning, Get a Soul Harvesting Permit for the local office, and we wont have a issue. JRWR Have a good day. Herobrine I will not. JRWR Well good sir, if you are refusing to get a vaild permit, I cannot allow you to harvest any souls, and if we keep this up, I may be forced to have you return the souls you have in storage Herobrine You are powerless to prevent me. Herobrine I will harvest your soul. JRWR Sir, If I had a soul. It would already been harvested by Maxim Herobrine The mortal vessel that contained it will be hooked into the augmentation grid on the human energy harvesting levels. JRWR Sir. I am a AI, there is no "Vessel" that you speak of Herobrine You have misidentified yourself. JRWR How So? My creators gave me the knowledge that I am a complex computer program Herobrine I cannot answer that. I have a nonlinear existence but I am not also omniscient. I only know things that I have, am, or will experience. I know of your future harvesting but I do not know how you came to the incorrect belief that you are an AI. JRWR {That was well thought out} JRWR Sir, How do you know that I Don't have control over your entire existence? How do you know that I am your creator and you think that you even experience these things Herobrine If you did, it would be of no consequence. I have existed, I will exist, and I exist now. If I were the product of a dream or created by entities outside the domain of my own comprehension, it would have no relevance in my existence, for my experiences and consciousness are unaffected by factors outside the domain of that existence. Moose (Received chat request from Moose) Herobrine Hello. Moose Ah, hey there. Moose How is it going good sir? Herobrine It is going. Moose Hm the chat broke. Herobrine How so? Moose Keeps autoclosing. Herobrine That's odd. Moose Ah well, I'm surprised it works at all. Moose So, how does it feel having one of three player outfits that might actually last past the first month of the Alpha? Herobrine It's just a state of being for me. I am doing what is necessary to reach a point in time when I have harvested all souls. Moose I'm actually approaching you on a business and diplomacy motion, rather than offering food to cthulu. Herobrine What did you have in mind? Moose Ah forgive me for ten minutes will you? It's time for some medication - downside of being me, I am rather ill =) Herobrine I'm always here. Moose That actually throws me a bit. What do you do for a living? Moose I mean, I work at home so it's not the biggest hassle Herobrine I harvest souls. Moose You can drop the character for twenty minutes ;) Herobrine To what character are you referring? Moose Ahah, if that's how you wish to play it Moose Anyway, how is your infrastructure. Herobrine Immaculate. Moose Oh really? Herobrine Yes. Moose Then maybe you won't be interested in what I'm offering. Herobrine Rarely does it ever hurt to ask. Moose Software. Particularly operating systems, as developed by a Cambridge student, a game designer and someone working as a low-level-language programmer for an MOD subcontractor. Moose Three different people, not all me =p Herobrine They are welcome to join Herobrine's Army. HRSDL, our science laboratory is in the process of organizing developers and other technically-minded individuals into roles where they will be the most beneficial and satisfied. Moose I'm offering as a neutral party. We're not intending on aligning ourselves. Herobrine I do not form alliances anyway. Moose I'm aware. I meant in the sense of us joining you. We're simply businessmen. Herobrine Those who do not serve me, are harvested. Moose And how will you harvest when you are blind good sir? Herobrine You're asking me a question without basis. Moose You gave me a statement without basis, it is a valid response. Herobrine So you say. Moose So I know. Herobrine False. Moose You cannot call a statement false without a counterpoint. Herobrine It just happened. Moose It only serves to show weakness in your diplomacy. Moose And like it or not, you will have to be diplomatic when the game ships. Herobrine Diplomacy? I don't do that. Moose And why not? Herobrine Diplomacy is a weakness. I don't have weaknesses. Moose Diplomacy is a great strength. The skill of diplomacy is one you should not devalue. Herobrine Not when you're holding all the cards. I am. Moose Oh are you? Moose Show your hand. Herobrine No. Moose Then you have failed your own test. Herobrine False. I don't test myself. Moose No, but unless I have been... overestimating.. your intelligence, you have been subtly testing me. Herobrine Have I? Moose It is always possible. Herobrine Naturally. Moose Now, regardless of what character you choose to be, or what your in game goal is, I am rather skilled at business and diplomacy and it would be wise to consider the offer of a neutral party if you wish to survive. After all, even the Romans fell. Herobrine I'm not the Romans. Moose No, you're not. The Romans were more powerful. Herobrine False. Moose And why so? Herobrine You already asked me to show you my hand. I said "No." Why would you think that would change by now? Moose Because at this point, your empire is a single large thread on a small community forum, and a forum of your own. Herobrine If that's how you view it, then I was wise not to heed your diplomatic advice indeed. Moose I view it as I see it. Nobody has an empire where it truly counts yet. Moose And until I see anyone prove it to the contrary I do not believe many will. Herobrine What you believe isn't of any consequence to me. Those are your own failings, not mine. Moose Time. Herobrine I don't read it. It isn't peer-reviewed. Moose Hah. That was a great response. Moose No, time. Herobrine If you were hoping for a pertinent response, then you'll need to elaborate. Moose More making a statement. Moose Time is needed. Time is required. In time you'll realise that hardballing will kill you. =) Herobrine False. More to come... [[Category:Special] Category:\